Surprise
by Meuline
Summary: Traduction de la fic de RizzlesQueen1 : Maura propose à sa petite amie Jane d'aller courir. Mais ce que Jane ne sait pas, c'est que Maura à une petite surprise pour elle.
1. Chapter 1

**Original :** s/11164179/1/Surprise

* * *

Maura sourit quand elle vit Jane sortir de la chambre et étirer ses longs bras. La brune avait l'air épuisée, mais Maura n'allait faire aucune remarque.

**« Maura, pourquoi es-tu réveillé si tôt ? »**

Jane se gratta la tête, encore groggy par une mauvaise nuit de sommeil. Elle regarda sa montre et dû plisser les yeux, pas encore totalement réveillé. Elle lut 6h du matin.

**« Jane, se lever tôt encourage le corps à garder un rythme de sommeil régulier. C'est optimal…»** Jane ne laissa pas Maura finir.

**« OK. D'abords du café, ensuite on pourra discuter. »** Elle bailla puis commença à se diriger vers le placard. Elle leva le bras vers les mug mais au moment où elle tira la tasse noire marquée BPD, Maura l'arrêta.

**« Stop ! »** Jane grimaça et se tourna, irritée, pour faire face à Maura. Son visage exprimait toujours son choc.

**« Bon Dieu Maura, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »**

**« Pas de café »**

**« Maur- »**

**« Pas. De. Café. »** Maura fixa la brunette. Après un moment, Jane céda et reposa sa tasse à sa place.

**« Pourquooiiiii »** Gémit-elle d'un ton enfantin.

**« Parce qu'aujourd'hui, nous allons courir ! Tout ce supplément de caféine ne sera pas nécessaire ! »** Les yeux de Maura brillait d'enthousiasme… Ceux de Jane, en revanche, non.

**« Maura, il est…»** elle regarda de nouveau sa montre **« 6h05 du matin…Je ne vais pas courir ! »** Il y eu une pause.

**« D'ailleurs… »** Elle sourit **« Nous avons fait assez d'exercice la nuit dernière. »**

Maura rougi et rendit son sourire à Jane. Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente inondèrent l'esprit de la Détective, mais juste au moment où elle pensa que sa remarque serait récompensée de nouveaux _"exercices"_, Maura commença à parler.

**« C'est sain de courir Jane. Tu dois commencer à faire plus de cardio pour suivre le reste du département. Tu as aussi besoin de diminuer ta consommation de café ! »** Elle leva les mais de façon théâtrale **« Ce n'est pas sain ! Ton cœur va devenir si faible que tu seras sous traitement pour l'hypertension artérielle ! C'est ça que tu veux ?! »** Maura laissa échapper un lourd soupir et plaça une main sur sa hanche. Sachant qu'elle était d'humeur _"Je vais vraiment être fâché contre toi si tu ne réponds pas correctement"_, Jane décida de répondre par la négative.

**« Non…mais je ne veux pas non plus -»** Cette fois, ce fut Maura qui coupa Jane.

**« Nous allons courir. Fin de la discussion.»** Maura se pavana de la cuisine vers la chambre en toute confiance, elle savait que Jane finirait pas la suivre. Jane hésita et tenta de décider quoi faire. Aller avec la blonde et _"être en bonne santé"_ ? Ou ne pas y aller et éventuellement anéantir son couple ? Avec un soupir, elle suivi sa blonde dans la chambre.

**« D'accord »** Elle roula des yeux.

Maura avait déjà commencé à revêtir ses habits de jogging lorsque Jane entra. La Détective enleva sa chemise et la jeta à travers la pièce, pleurnichant comme une enfant de 5 ans tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour s'habiller.

**« Jane, tu vas me donner mal à la tête »** Dit Maura en serrant les dents. Aujourd'hui était censé être un jour heureux pour le couple, parce que Maura avait une surprise très spéciale.

**« Eh bien, peut-être ne devrions-nous pas aller courir. Tu pourrais tomber malade.»** Répliqua sèchement Jane d'un ton espiègle de "Miss je sais tout".

**« En fait, courir serait bénéfique pour quelqu'un de malade.»** Répondit avec aplomb Maura. Elle avait toujours détesté argumenter avec Jane, ça faisait ressortir son _"insolence de garce riche"_ et elle détestait ça. Elles avaient toutes les deux fini de se préparer et Maura, bien qu'en colère, pouvait difficilement garder son enthousiasme pour elle. Décidant de laisser tomber, Maura couru vers Jane et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

**« Allons-y chérie ! »** Dit Maura en courant en dehors de la pièce, laissant Jane avec un sourire sur le visage. Après un moment, Jane sortie avec hésitation et à son rythme de la maison à la suite de la blonde.

Elles coururent côte à côte en silence pendant ce qui semblait être 3h – en réalité, ça ne faisait que 15 min- avant que Jane n'accélère le rythme.

**« Allez Maura, tu dois suivre. Tu ne veux pas être le médecin légiste le plus lent de tout Boston ! »** Elle sourit, bien que Maura ne puisse pas le voir, et accéléra encore plus. Maura essaya de la rattraper mais se rendit compte qu'il lui était difficile de respirer. Sa respiration était erratique et réaliser ce fait, la fit paniquer. Etait-ce ce à quoi elle pensait ? Pourquoi ici ? Et si elle ne pouvait pas montrer sa surprise à Jane ? Comme si elle l'avait senti, Jane ralentit et se retourna pour voir si Maura allait bien. Elle avait cette intuition féminine et c'était sacrément bizarre. Elle pouvait dire que Maura n'allait pas bien donc elle s'arrêta et attendit que sa petite amie la rattrape.

**« Maura, ça va ? Allez, marchons un peu. »** A sa grande surprise, Maura passa devant elle sans lui adresser un regard.

**« MAURA ! »** Elle attendit. **« QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE MAUR ?! »** Jane couru pour rattraper Maura et se cala à son rythme. Jane vit qu'elle avait du mal à respirer et la fit s'arrêter en saisissant son bras.

**« Maura, tu dois arrêter. Juste 5 minutes. Nous ne sommes qu'a 2 minutes de la BPD de toute façon et il est beaucoup trop tôt pour aller travailler. Repose toi 5 minutes. »** Maura s'assit sur le banc le plus proche, tandis que Jane commençait à étirer ses mollets endoloris.

**« Je… »** Maura essaya de prendre une grande respiration. **« Inspirer… »**

**« Ouais Maura. Tout le monde inspire. Et expire. Et leur cœur pompe le sang. Autre chose ?»** Dit Jane avec un regard confus. Pourquoi sa petite amie agissait-elle si bizarrement ? Elle pouvait comprendre que Maura soit fatiguée par la course, mais de dire _"inspirer"_ comme si elles étaient en cours de yoga ? C'était juste bizarre.

Maura déglutit et essaya de reprendre une grande bouffée d'air avant de parler.

**« Inspirer »** Elle respirait bruyamment. La panique se propagea lentement sur les traits du docteur. Elle avait déjà eu des crises d'asthme avant, mais c'était certainement la pire qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Jane avait toujours le regard confus mais compris finalement.

**« Tu as de l'asthme ? Maura, as-tu une crise d'asthme ? »** Les mots jaillirent de sa bouche. Maura acquiesça et plaça sa tête entre ses genoux, sachant que la position pourrait l'aider à respirer.

**« Où est ton inhalateur ? Je vais le chercher, où est-il ? »** Jane paniquait. La partie logique de son cerveau était comme éteinte. Elle gérait des situations d'urgence plus grande que celle-ci tous les jours, c'était son travail d'être calme dans la tempête. Mais quand il s'agissait de Maura, ce sang-froid s'en allait et la panique s'installait.

**« Bureau… »** Maura souffla, ayant mal à l'estomac. Ses lèvres commencèrent à devenir sèches et il devenait plus difficile de respirer. Bien sûr, il fallait que ça tombe aujourd'hui ! Elle n'avait pas eu de crise d'asthme depuis des années. Quelques minutes plus tard, Maura leva les yeux pour dire quelque chose à Jane, mais tout ce qu'elle vit fut les fesses de Jane – de superbe fesses d'ailleurs – courir vers la BPD. Elle soupira et laissa sa tête retomber. Elle remercier dieu d'avoir une petite amie comme Jane.

Jane couru frénétiquement vers la BPD. Pourquoi diable Maura ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle avait de l'asthme ? Pourquoi diable avait-elle laissé son inhalateur au bureau ? POURQUOI DIABLE VOULAIT-ELLE ALLER COURIR SI ELLE SAVAIT QU'ELLE AVAIT DE L'ASTHME ?! Elle demanderait à sa copine plus tard.

**« Crétin »** Elle souffla en approchant des portes de la BDP. Elle ouvrit la porte – en l'arrachant pratiquement de ses gonds – et couru directement vers les ascenseurs en se frayant un chemin à sa manière.

**« HORS DE MON CHEMIN ! »** Cria-t-elle. C'était probablement inutile mais d'un autre côté, elle faisait beaucoup de choses inutiles. Comme la fois où elle fit semblant d'arrêter Maura pour être "entré par effraction" dans son appartement.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur le plus proche et appuya sur le bouton de l'étage de Maura. Quand elle arriva à destination, elle sortit de l'ascenseur en poussant accidentellement Susie Chang.

**« DÉSOLÉ CHANG ! »** Lança-t-elle en poursuivant son chemin à travers les différentes pièces de l'étage – chacune d'elle sentait la mort et les produits médicaux, deux choses qu'elle détestait – et trouva son chemin jusqu'au bureau de Maura. Elle fouilla frénétiquement plusieurs tiroirs avant de finalement trouver le petit inhalateur bleu. Le saisissant, elle courut rapidement hors de la pièce en poussant une fois de plus Susie.

**« ENCORE DÉSOLÉ »** Elle recula et jeta un regard d'excuse avant de reprendre sa route pour retrouver Maura.

Ça devait faire 1h que Jane l'avait quitté et il lui était difficile de respirer. Maura commença à avoir la tête qui tournait et décida de s'allonger, sa logique lui disant qu'il était plus important de rester consciente que de paraître convenable en publique. Alors qu'elle était couchée sur le banc, elle entendit une voix familière crier son nom. Elle ne pouvait pas identifier d'où il venait mais elle savait de qui il venait.

**« Jay… »** Murmura-t-elle, souhaitant que sa voix, bien que faible, atteigne la femme qui l'avait appelé. Ses yeux commençaient à être lourds et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait les garder ouverts encore longtemps.

**« Maura, je suis là »** Jane attrapa le bras de Maura et le secoua légèrement. Elle pouvait voir que la blonde commençait à perdre connaissance.

**« Allez Maura, réveille toi. J'ai ton inhalateur. Ça va aller. »** Jane leva doucement la tête de Maura et sa petite amie atteint peu à peu son inhalateur. Jane le lui tendit alors qu'elle s'asseyait à côté d'elle et l'aidait à prendre la dose de médicament.

**« Voilà… ça va mieux »** Dit Jane dans un demi-sourire. Sa petite amie appuya une nouvelle fois sur l'inhalateur, ayant désespérément besoin de Ventoline pour dégager ses voies respiratoires.

**« Maura s'il te plait, dis-moi que ça marche »** Elle commençait à paniquer jusqu'à ce que Maura sourit. Ce n'était pas un grand sourire, c'était plus comme une grimace, mais Jane pouvait comprendre puisque la jeune femme s'était presque évanouit. Maura acquiesça et Jane commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Maura réussi à s'asseoir.

**« Je dois aller à l'hôpital »** Elle réussit à expirer. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. **« J'ai besoin d'avoir un masque à oxygène »** Elle respira bruyamment et Jane hocha la tête. Elle décida qu'elle ferait mieux de l'accompagner, mais avant d'aller récupérer sa voiture, elle blottit sa tête dans le cou de la blonde.

**« Je suis contente que tu ailles bien Maura »** Elles partagèrent ce tendre moment avant que Maure ne brise le silence.

**« J'allais faire ma demande. C'était ta surprise. »** La brunette fut totalement surprise par la confession du médecin.

**« C'est pour ça que nous sommes allés courir… ? »** C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et Jane se surprit à sourire. Après un moment à se regarder les yeux dans les yeux, Jane embrassa la blonde, en répondant avec son corps _"Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser!"_. Elles interrompirent le baiser.

**« Allons à l'hôpital »** Lança Jane, la passion de leur baiser encore présent dans sa voix. Maura acquiesça et plaça sa tête entre ses genoux une nouvelle fois alors que Jane se levait et s'en allait.

**« Ma fiancée »** Chuchota Maura pour elle-même, souriant à la nouvelle appellation. _Fiancée_.

* * *

Voilà le première chapitre traduit ^^

J'ai eu un peu de mal avec certaines phrases (d'autres non pas du tout été traduite) et certaines tournures ne me plaisent pas, donc n'hésitez pas à faire des remarques.

Le deuxième chapitre arrivera bientôt ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour!**

**De retour avec le chapitre n°2. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci a Aurelie447 pour m'avoir aidé avec la traduction ;)**

* * *

Maura se réveilla aux sons du petit déjeuné et à l'odeur du bacon. Elle sourit, ne sachant que trop bien que c'était sa magnifique et sexy fiancée qui préparait le repas. Elle se frotta les yeux, s'assit dans le lit et couvrit sa poitrine nue avec la couette qu'elle avait acheté (Jane aimait sa douceur et Maura l'avait acheté pour lui faire une surprise) il y a tout juste une semaine. Elle sourit et prit une profonde inspiration, revivant les souvenirs de la nuit qu'elle avait partagée avec sa fiancée aux cheveux bouclés. _Fiancée_. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas a se faire à ce mot. Elle sourit encore plus et soupira d'aise dans la douceur de la couverture. Même si sa demande ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu, ça avait été parfait… Elle se remémora ce jour et cette nuit, fermant lentement les yeux et cala sa tête dans ses mains.

_**« Jane, je vais bien. Ce n'était pas grave »** Maura avait essayé de le lui dire calmement mais elle devenait un peu agacée. Elle était médecin, pas Jane. _

_**« OK, ok… désolé. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne vas pas tomber morte devant moi ou quelque chose du genre. »** Jane sourit. Elle savait qu'elle ennuyait sa petite – non, sa fiancée. Jane sourit a cette pensée, de toute façon, elle voulait juste s'assurer que sa fiancée allait bien._

_Elle ne savait pas que la blonde avait de l'asthme, si elle l'avait su, elles ne seraient pas allées courir. En fait, si elle avait eu le choix, elles ne seraient pas allées courir du tout. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, elle détestait courir. Elle détestait se sentir sale et en sueur, elle détestait devoir se changer et elle détestait devoir prendre une douche après avoir couru… Elle détestait simplement courir. Mais… Maura en valait la peine et elle l'aimait. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Maura stoppa Jane dans ses pensées en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la Détective._

_**« Je t'aime et j'aime que tu t'inquiètes »** Dit Maura._

**_« Mais… »_**

_**« Mais… je vais bien. Et tu es agaçante. »** Rigola-t-elle._

_**« Je ne suis pas agaçante ! »** Répondit Jane avec un ton enfantin. Elle tourna la tête pour faire face à sa fiancée et rit avec elle._

_**« Peu importe. »** Maura sourit. Elle aimait les moments comme ceux-là, a simplement rire avec la brune._

_La plupart du temps qu'elles avaient ensemble était passé avec des cadavres sur les scènes de crime. Donc, c'était agréable d'avoir une conversation normale qui ne concernait pas la mort, la balistique ou les meurtres._

_Jane sourit et embrassa la blonde sur le front. Aujourd'hui était une longue journée et elle était juste heureuse que Maura aille bien. Un moment plus tard, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Comme mentionné précédemment, c'était une longue journée et ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment – en plus de Maura- c'était de bière. Maura rit en voyant Jane marchant vers la cuisine, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle faisait._

**_« Prends m'en une aussi bébé »_**

_Jane se retourna rapidement._

_**« Maura Isles buvant une bière ? C'est du jamais vu ! Que quelqu'un appelle les médias ! »** Jane sourit. Dieu qu'elle aimait plaisanter avec cette femme._

_**« Oh la ferme et donne m'en une. Assure toi que ce soit bien une Moosehead. »** Maura sourit. Ce que Jane ne savait pas, c'est qu'il y avait une surprise qui l'attendait dans le frigo._

_**« Ouais, ouais…. »** Jane sourit et se retourna. Elle se dirigea vers le frigo et se prit une Heineken mais quand elle regarda dans le réfrigérateur pour la bière de Maura, elle n'en trouva pas._

_**« Maur, nous n'avons pas de Moosehead ! Une Heineken, c'est bon ? »** Cria-t-elle, espérant que la blonde l'entendrait._

_**« C'est au fond ! Je l'ai mise l'autre jour ! Regarde derrière les Molson ! »** Cria Maura en retour. _

_Wow… il y avait beaucoup de bières._

_Jane fit ce qu'elle lui avait dit et abandonna presque la recherche de la bière quand elle vit ce qu'il y avait dans le réfrigérateur. Elle pleura instantanément de joie quand elle attrapa la bouteille de Moosehead et la petite boîte bleue et les déposa sur le comptoir. Elle leva les yeux et sourit, sachant que Maura serait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte à la regarder. Maura sourit et se dirigea vers la Détective, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille._

_**« Surprise »** Elle sourit et retint ses larmes. Peut-être que la précédente demande n'était pas la meilleure… mais celle-ci était certainement mieux._

_Jane sourit à travers ses larmes et sortie la bague hors de l'écrin. Elle était absolument magnifique. Elle la glissa à son annulaire gauche en riant. Ça allait vraiment arriver. Elle allait se marier avec Maura Isles, la Medecin légiste en chef de la police de Boston. C'était comme dans les contes de fées : le Détective rencontre le Médecin légiste et elles tombent amoureuses. _

_**« Je prends ça pour un oui ? »** Demanda Maura entre rire et larmes._

_**« Oui Maura, j'adorerais t'épouser »** Sourit Jane en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de la bonde. Elle ne voulait jamais quitter cette position._

_Elles pleuraient et riaient l'une contre l'autre, se rapprochant d'avantage. L'air s'électrifia quand elles s'embrassèrent et qu'elles se trouvèrent dans le lit tirant le meilleur de cette expérience ensemble._

Jane stoppa Maura dans ses pensées en entrant dans la chambre avec un plateau. Maura leva les yeux et sourit. Sa fiancée lui amenait le petit déjeuner au lit. Maura pourrait définitivement s'habituer à cela.

**« Bonjour bébé »** Murmura Jane, sa voix encore voilé par le sommeil.

**« Bonjour »** Sourit Maura. Elle baisse le regard sur l'anneau au doigt de Jane. Dieu que ça lui allait bien.

**« Tu es magnifique »** Soupira Maura. Il y eu soudain de la tension dans l'air. Mais ce n'était pas une tension négative… C'était le genre de tension qui permettait aux couples de rester éveillés toute la nuit, à rire l'un avec l'autre.

**« Toi aussi »** Souffla Jane avant de poser le plateau. Elles n'étaient pas encore mariées mais elles agissaient déjà comme de jeunes mariés.

Jane grimpa dans le lit auprès de Maura et l'embrassa dans le cou. Avant que les filles ne se rendent comptent qu'elles transpiraient et riaient ensemble sous la couette blanche, elles s'endormirent blotties chacune contre le corps de l'autre.

Oui… elles pourraient certainement s'habituer à cela.

* * *

**L'auteure n'a pas encore posté le 3e chapitre et je ne sais pas si il y en aura un. Je vous donne des nouvelles dès que j'en ai.**


End file.
